


Cover

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT Repeal, Declassification, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So which is it?" Rodney asked brightly. "Time Magazine Man of the Year? Although they might as well make it Man of the Century."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Includes a mention of Keller/Ronon. Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

"Rodney, John, would you come to my office for a moment?"

Rodney met John in the hall on the way to Sam's office.

"Word on the street is that now that the Stargate program has finally been declassified, I'll finally get my due. Cover shot," he said, moving his hands to underline each word.

"You seem very happy," John said, sounding almost surprised.

"Of course I'm happy. It's about time my genius was finally recognized by the world at large. I'm actually surprised it's happened so quickly. I've only published a very condensed preliminary text for now, and it's not as if anyone on Earth would be able to understand it without many years' worth of theoretical background that has never been made available before."

"You're talking about astrophysics," John said carefully.

Rodney stopped for a second and gave him a look. John was really being dense today. He shook his head and walked on.

"Of course I'm talking about astrophysics. We've worked wonders in engineering, chemistry, and just about anything imaginable, of course, but _that_ is what will change the way the world looks at...itself."

John looked away and didn't say anything more. Rodney frowned. It wasn't like John to be jealous of such a thing.

"Ah, Rodney, John, there you are," Sam said, pointing at the chairs.

They sat down.

"So which is it?" Rodney asked brightly. "Time Magazine Man of the Year? Although they might as well make it Man of the Century."

"It's actually 'Person of the Year' now," John said helpfully.

Sam looked at him, then at Rodney, then back at John. "He doesn't know yet?"

"Nope," John said.

"Doesn't know what?" Rodney said, the smile slipping from his face.

"There have been numerous requests for interviews, of course. The publicity department is going through them all and will send us a list with suggestions on what to accept. This however they felt was best discussed with you two directly."

Rodney looked over at John as if wondering who could possibly want both _him_ and _John_ on a cover. John glared at him. "Why, thank you very much, Rodney."

"It's not that. I just assumed they'd want you for something like Air Force Weekly. Oh, do they have military magazines with centerfolds?"

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," John said dryly.

"Think of it, you'd hang in the locker of every pilot, gay _or_ straight," Rodney said with a grin.

John grinned back.

"Which brings us back to the subject at hand," Sam interjected.

Rodney turned to her.

"The magazine that has requested a cover story with both of you is _The Advocate_ ," she told him.

"It's a gay and lesb—" John began to explain.

"I _know_ what it is," Rodney said, mouth forming a thin line.

"When they heard that two of our top officers were married, they were very interested in hearing your story," she continued.

"Because obviously my biggest achievement while on Atlantis was bagging _him_ ," Rodney said acidly, pointing his thumb at John. Then he softened and turned to him. "I didn't mean—"

"I know," John immediately said. Rodney quickly patted his hand for a second.

"I'm sure there will be _scientific_ journals that would be happy to interview you about your _work_ on Atlantis. This is, of course, a private matter. And you obviously don't have to do it. Just think about it," she said.

Rodney looked at the floor, the corners of his mouth turning downward.

"We don't have to give them an answer immediately, do we?" John asked Sam.

"No, take your time," she said with a look at Rodney.

John got up and nodded. "Rodney?"

Rodney looked up.

"We can go now."

"Yes." Rodney nodded and got up as well. "Sam."

She nodded at them and they left.

"It's not that I mind," Rodney said outside.

"It's okay, Rodney. You don't have to explain."

"But I _want_ to explain. I'm not _ashamed_ of you."

John snorted. "I would _hope_ not."

"It just...it _shouldn't_ be a big deal. I don't see anyone asking Keller to be on the cover of a magazine because she's with _Ronon_."

"Well—"

"Yes, of course, there'll be yellow press about all of us, but that's not what I meant."

"I understand, Rodney. We don't have to do it," John said quietly.

"You want to," Rodney said.

John stopped walking and so did Rodney. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Yeah, I want to," John confirmed.

"Okay, then we'll do it."

"Rodney, I want you to be okay with this."

"I just don't understand. You've saved this galaxy more than once. You've changed _worlds_. And now you're going to answer questions about what it was you first noticed about me and how you felt when Don't Ask Don't Tell was repealed."

"That changed _my_ world."

"Oh God, is that what you're going to tell them? That it was the happiest day of your life when you could finally ask me out to dinner and stay the night instead of stealing into my room for a quickie?"

"This isn't about the galaxy. I know that you're _proud_ of your work and you _should_ be, but the end of Don't Ask Don't Tell matters to me. It matters a _lot_ and not just because _I_ can be with the person I love and not have to lie about it and hide it, but because _others_ can as well. I'm proud that the SGC paved the way for the Air Force as well as the other branches of the military. And I'm proud that we might have played a role in that, however small."

Rodney nodded. John smiled.

"Of course, the _real_ reason you started your little campaign was so that we could requisition bigger beds," Rodney said.

John laughed. "Don't tell me it wasn't worth it."

"No, it really was," Rodney said dreamily.

"So, I'll tell Sam we're okay with it?"

"Yes, dear," Rodney said with a sigh.

John looked up and down the hall, gave Rodney a quick kiss, and started walking back to Sam's office.

"I reserve the right to ask for sexual favors in return," Rodney called after him.

John stopped and turned around. "You don't really need to. You've covered that pretty well in our vows, haven't you?"

"I say there can never be enough sexual favors," Rodney said, grinning.

John waggled his eyebrows and walked on. Then he turned around again and said, "And for the record, it was your hands, your eyes, and once you turned around, your ass," before continuing on to Sam's office and leaving a smiling Rodney standing in the hall.


End file.
